Winter
by GreyEyedAngel
Summary: What made Lucius Malfoy an evil prat? Who is Narcissa and why did she marry Lucius? Ok guys, you know what it is about and the usual deal R&R. PLEASE! I love reviews and they make my day sooo much better!
1. Bloody Snow

WINTER  
  
1. Bloody Snow  
  
I went to grab the door knob, but when I did I noticed that I had forgotten my mittens. The snow can wait for a few moments. I really don't want to get sick again. The first time was bad enough. The coughing and constant sleepiness about drove me insane like Sirius. Though, I still love winter and always have for some unknown reason. Mum says that it is because I always like everything so cold. I don't know why that is either. I even like my hot chocolate cold.  
  
As soon as I grabbed my mitten from Mimi, my personal house-elf, I ran outside to play in the newly fallen snow. There was a blizzard last night! I love to build snow people! It is a tradition I do every time I got to play in the winter snow. I built a snow wife and a snow son, but when I started to build the snow husband, a half-blood named Alicia Tambrine came up to me with her group of half-blooded friends in tow behind her.  
  
"What are you doing, Narcissa? Day dreaming are we?" her teasing tone getting seriously annoying to my nerves. Perfect her. Perfect grades and looks. Perfect long straight brown hair and brown eyes. Perfect wizarding family (All in the Ministry of Magic you know. Pretty high up too.). Annoyingly perfect everything!  
  
"You know I own the right to be out here playing in the snow just as well as you do, Tambrine."  
  
"Well then" she said and smiled her perfect smile and batted her perfect eyes." Pure-blood! Pure-blood! You're a Pure-blood!" she and her perfect half-blooded friends chanted. This is not good for me, although I live in a magical neighborhood, it only has two homes (or manors really) that are owned by Pure-blooded families. The families have owned their homes before Hogwarts was built. Now, muggle-born and half-blooded families (about twenty or more) have moved in and order us around as if they were here first. We were here first! Not them! They moved in and bought our land from us! Stupid mud-bloods and half-breeds!  
  
Soon Alicia and her gang got tired of their useless chanting. Truth be told, I'm glade I'm a pure-blood and in Slytherin. At least we're not like half-bloods who try to harm others for revenge for what was done in the past. Get over it really! Slytherins aren't all bad! We don't want revenge or anything. We just get even on our own terms. That's all!  
  
The group turned their backs to go away to taunt someone else somewhere else. Where and who is not really my business. I only know that they will not be here with me and that is all I need to know. But they turn back around towards me and start to through snowballs at me violently. One had a rock in it. I remember because it hit me on the back of my head and left a scare there. I fell to the cold hard ground. Lying here I realized that I left my wand inside on my bed-side table. I'm defenseless. I'm helpless. Not for long though. I hear a familiar and comforting voice getting closer to me. It shoots some spell towards the half-blooded taunters. Which spell it was I cannot tell. The world around me was still spinning continuously. The owner to the voice kneeled beside me.  
  
"Narcissa? Are you all right? Can you hear me?" he said worried. He was always so tender. I don't think he will be like Sirius or any other pure-blood for that matter. I think he will make his own path.  
  
"Yes Lucius, I can hear you." I replied barely realizing what I am saying. I slowly sit up with his help and then he put his hand on my lower back while still holding my hand with his other hand. His tough was always soft and caring with me. I think he was always afraid that I would break. Maybe it was because we are both pure-bloods and the only pure-blooded families in this part of London. Maybe I do day dream too much. I could still be in my soft arm bed back in Black Manor. I hope not. 


	2. Bandages

2. Bandages  
  
"Is anyone home?" Lucius said as he walks me back to Black manor through the snow that is starting to fall. I fear that we might have another blizzard.  
  
"Just Kretcher" I reply calmly taking in the comfort he is giving me.  
  
Lucius took me inside and clean my head wound and the scrapes on my hands from falling on a pile of twigs, that with my luck, happened to be behind me.  
  
As he tried to put the bandages on my hands I winced. Coolly and calmly he said" Sorry. I am not Madam Pomfrey or anything..."  
  
I quickly interrupt him "It's ok. It just stings a bit."  
  
We went silent for a few moments. He finished up my bandages and we went to the old living room and sat in front of the fire as the swarm of snow battle outside covering the already snow covered ground. It will be a blizzard.  
  
Day started to give into the darkness of night. He stayed with me still. He was determined to wait until someone came home. Even though I am fifteen and he is sixteen and know I am very capable of taking care of myself in my own house. But truth be told, I don't mind him here. The silence though seems never to be awkward with us. It is almost like we know that neither one of us needs words to know what the other thinks. The silence is just accepted warmly know that neither one of us has to say anything. Tonight seemed to be different. He had seemed as if he wanted to say something, but didn't know exactly how. He seemed like he would burst if he did not tell me!  
  
"Lucius, just say what ever it is and get it over with!" I say. Well, one of us had to say something and I just happened to say it first. Lucius didn't have a look of shock on his face like I expected him to. I very rarely take the lead on something. He did have a look on his face like he was deep in thought. The silence took over for just a little while more until he spoke.  
  
"Narcissa, you know Menarly Maude."  
  
"Yes, she is not very pretty, but..."  
  
He interrupted me and looked directly in my eyes." Narcissa, my father has made me an arranged marriage with her." He took a deep breath as almost to seem to help lower his Malfoy temper that was starting to rise. "He thought it would be a good match economically. It is good economically, but she is not exactly who I imagine myself growing old with." Now he looked to the fire as for comfort from his own opinion.  
  
I looked down to the wooden floors and then to the blazing fire. How was I suppose to react to that. I knew his father was a ruthless man and as far as I had know, always had been ruthless. He stood as tall as Lucius and possessed the blonde Malfoy hair. His was slicked back in an orderly fashion. He wore only the finest things. The again what pure-blood didn't wear the finest. or own the finest of everything. The best was only acceptable. I decided to be honest with Lucius since he was dealt lies by everyone else in his life. For once he would hear truth.  
  
"Lucius, what do you want me to say? I don't want you to marry her because I don't want to see you hurt for the rest of your life in a meaningless marriage. I don't know why you are even telling me this. I will tell you this... If there is anything I can do, then let me know. Ok?" I said as sincerely as I could.  
  
Lucius slowly stood and walked over towards me and knelt." There is something you can do. If you haven't figured it out by now, then I might as well tell you... You are the only person I can tolerate, Narcissa. You are a Black and a Slytherin and yet you seem so innocent. I protect you because I feel like I have to in order to protect the hope I have a not becoming what my father is. I don't want to become him Narcissa. The only way I can get out of this marriage to Maude is by becoming engaged to someone else. Help me Narcissa. Save me. Marry me." he finished. 


	3. Dreaming About Lucius

Thank you to my beta queen_of_imladris And thanks to all that have review!! It is greatly appreciated!!  
  
Nimbus Fabella- you are greatly encouraging me from your great reviews!  
  
queen_of_imladris- you are a great friend for your reviews and help!  
  
Samara Morgan-ring – I am glad you thought it was refreshing. That is one of the reasons I am writing this.  
  
An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin – I am so glad that you want more!!  
  
And now without further ado...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
3. Dreaming About Lucius "Lucius!" I exclaimed "What will happen to Maude?" "She will be married to someone else. Who ever it is I don't care. Just as long as it is not me who has marry Menarly Maude... What is your answer Narcissa? Will you marry me?" Lucius said smirking. "Well..." I didn't know what to say exactly. I was flabbergasted that he even asked. I only thought of him as an angel that has saved me countless times or possibly as a friend. I had to give him answer though. It barely came from my lips. I sounded so weak and shy and almost foreign to me. "Yes." One word had changed my fate. Lucius told his father what had happened and I had told my parents. My parents were delighted of course, but Lucius' father was another story completely. Lucius came over the next morning with the smell of Mugwort hanging around him. Which meant that Lucius must have been beaten by his father. There were rumors last year that Lucius' mother was killed by his father. The Healers thought she had died from being beating one too many times. Lucius' father was of course questioned by the Ministry, but they found nothing to be able to place her death on him. Lucius was colder than usual when he came over that day. I dismissed the thought of him being beaten, though it was more than likely true. I just told myself that we were both nervous and it had made me jump to conclusions much too hastily. In two weeks we were to be wed. It was enough to make even the bravest scared. We would be wed a week before our final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. What would people say?  
  
When the day finally came, I could not stop regurgitating. My breakfast was now gone and so was my stomach. I felt as if I could die. As I waited outside the grand solid gold doors of the cathedral for my queue to start walking the longest path in my life. I noticed that a knot in the pit of my stomach seemed to get tighter and tighter until I could hardly breathe. I was wearing a corset underneath the conservative and traditional white dress robe, and now I regretted the stupid corset and agreeing to wear the stupid thing. I almost passed out. I couldn't breathe from this knot. When the music started, I couldn't move. The doors opened and I looked up to Lucius on the other end of the long path ahead of me. I felt his eyes upon me. Staring at me as if he had never seen me before. His strange stare made the knot loosen for reasons unknown to me. I felt that there was only him and me and no one else in the world. I took in a deep breath, and I started to walk down the isle. Never once did I take my eyes off of Lucius. I stopped when I arrived next to him. The priest took my left hand and placed it in Lucius' left hand. The old priest started to chant in Ancient Witchery. "A kum ta le see mana..." The words faded out of my mind and all that was left was Lucius looking at me and smiling. He was truly smiling. Those didn't come very often. I couldn't help but smile back. Our eyes glittering with a new burning desire neither of us really knew about until now. We had fallen without even truly realizing it until this moment.  
  
The next morning I rose with the morning sun shinning upon my face. Lucius was sleeping next to me, cradling me in his arms. I felt safe. I felt like I could spend the rest of my life in his arms. I never wanted to leave his embrace. I left the comfort of the soft feather bed and the comfort of Lucius' arms. I grabbed my silk robe that hung on a tack in the Italian tiled bathroom. I loved this part of Malfoy Manor. It was the East Wing of the place. The rooms in this wing were cheerful, warm, comforting, and inviting. They were everything you would expect rooms in a home to be like. Filled with love. Maybe I only dreamed these several months of waking up in my lover's arms. How he looked like an angel when he slept. Still does. Just when he wakes now, he is his father. Steel grey eyes piecing through the flesh to see through you like you were a ghost. Those warm and love filled months had to be a dream and nothing more. 


	4. One Rainy Night

4. One Rainy Night  
  
The bruises on Lucius' body soon proved the months before were just a dream. I often slept alone in our huge Victorian cherry wood bed. Lucius would usually come in around dawn. Sometimes he would come home well into the afternoon.  
The first time this happened I was worried and scared that something had happened to him, to my protector. As fickle fortune would have it, I was right, something had happened to him.  
I remember it very clearly because that was the night everything started to change. There was a storm raging outside the grand bedroom windows. The heavy velvet green draperies were drawn over the windows, but you could still see the lightening viscously striking the luscious green April grounds. Beethoven's Moonlight sonata was magically playing the in background in order to try and sooth my worried nerves. Lucius had never been this late before. He was usually a very punctual man. I never slept that night, not even when he came home around four in the morning. I was sitting on the old Victorian couch by the blazing fireplace that tried to warm me from the coldness of the vast bedroom. He walked in tired and paler than usual. What struck me more than anything was that he never acknowledged my presence. I felt disappointed and betrayed by the one who had done this to him. How dare he forget about me! I am him wife. Though, he still doesn't notice my presence when he comes home in the morning. So I have gotten somewhat used to his ghost floating around the bedroom in the early morning hours. He stripped himself of his sod and water worn clothing. Where had he been? He placed the clothes in the same chair he always puts his dirty clothes in, in the adjoining Italian styled white marbled bathroom- A habit of his that I have noticed over the short time we have been together. He climbed into the bed. After about and hour or more, I gathered enough courage to go lay beside him in the bed. He had scared me to no end. He looked sickly, ghost like, and almost as if he had been in pain. I climbed into the soft bed. Lucius was sleeping on his side so I curled up next to him. I was afraid to hold him like he used to hold me while we slept, but I still placed my left arm over his body to hold him. He didn't flinch. He felt so cold, like ice under the gentle touch of my finger tips. I couldn't see him properly in night's dark shade, but I thought that I would take a good look at him once the sun rose. I starred into the darkness for who knows how long. To me, it seemed like days. I remember thinking that something or someone had scared Lucius that night. As the sum was rising, Lucius began to shiver. I lightly brushed my fingers up his left arm and softly sang "When You Love Someone" in his ear. I never got all the way up his arm. My hand stopped on an image burned into his skin. I kept singing to try to comfort him and myself. It was an image I would know too well towards the end. The image of a skull with a serpent. He soon stopped shivering. I didn't let go of him. I held him even tighter. I was determined not to let him go. I would not leave him, not now when he apparently needed me. No matter what was to come, I was determined to stay with him until the very end. I truly loved him.  
The storm died down by noon and the sun came out behind the clouds. The draperies where drawn back away from the windows. We laid there until it was dark again. I did see in the light of day that he had bruises. He also had a broken rib. This broken rib I found out when he moved more into me as I cradled him in my arms. He winced in pain. He looked like he was holding back a scream of pain behind his perfected façade. When he was sleeping in my arms, he still looked like an angel even through all of the pain the burn, bruises and the broken rib were giving him.  
When night had come again, I kissed him lovingly on his forehead and placed my head on his shoulder. The last words I spoke to him that night was "I love you". I remember him saying "I love you more than you could ever know, Narcissa.", before much needed sleep claimed me and carried me into the land of dreams. I dreamed that night that we remained holding on to each other until the end of time. Nothing could separate us now, I thought. Not even in the end. Our love and bond was too strong and too precious. In truth, I did not realize how fragile it could be. I could have lost Lucius that night to a power I didn't even know of. Italian styled white marbled bathroom-  
  
When You Love Someone Bryan Adams  
  
When you love someone - you'll do anything You'll do all the crazy things that you can't explain You'll shoot the moon - put out the sun When you love someone  
  
You'll deny the truth - believe a lie There'll be times that you'll believe you can really fly But your lonely nights - have just begun When you love someone  
  
When you love someone - you'll feel it deep inside And nothin else can ever change your mind When you want someone - when you need someone When you need someone...  
  
When you love someone - you'll sacrifice You'd give it everything you got and you won't think twice You'd risk it all - no matter what my come When you love someone You'll shoot the moon - put out the sun When you love someone 


	5. Confessions

Sorry it took sooooo long for be to update, but my teachers decieded to absolutly slam us with a mound of homeowrk that could cover the whole area of Russia!! Seriously!!! Well I hope to get chapter 6 done and up by Friday and I am working on a new fanfic. That will continue this story. It will not be Lucius and Narcissa though. It will be a Draco and a new character that I have created. It could be very interesting. Well anywho! Thanks to my wonderful and fantastic beta, queen_of_imladris!!! You're absolutly great. There are no words! And thanks to all who have reviewed!! You have no idea how much it means to me!!!! Thanks a millions times over and bless you!!!!!!!!!  
  
P.S. If anyone has any ideas on where this story should go please tell me because I am on the brink of writer's block! I have a general idea, but I need more and it would be wonderful to get the readers' ideas here as well!!!! Thanks again everyone!!!!!  
  
- GreyEyedAngel  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
5. Confessions  
  
"Mistress! Mistress!" Daisy, my personal house-eld, exclaimed. She found me in bed with the covers that hiding me from the bright early morning sun. Daisy pulled away the warm fluffy covers and screamed in my face, unintentionally I believe. She tends to be a bit enthusiastic and naive.  
  
"Waky me Mistress! Waky up now! Master Lucius wants to see you! Says it most urgent he did. Waky up!"  
  
"I'm awake Daisy. Where does he want to see me?" I managed to muffle out from my now fading slumber.  
  
"In the library! In the library, Mistress!" Daisy said. Her energy finally started to calm down. "Well, please do hurry. Daisy shall get you your clothes ready." and with that said, she went to the large walk in closet that was well hidden in the walls of the room. The entrance was over by the sitting area and the fireplace.  
  
I slowly crawled out of the comfortable warm bed and into the dark blue dress robe Daisy had picked out for me. You know, for a house-elf, she has impeccable good taste in clothes. The dress hugged my slender and petite frame and showed off my cleavage just a bit. Maybe I could revive Lucius from his state of melancholy or utter despair, which ever one it was. I could hardly tell anymore. He is so distant. When he comes in late at night, he doesn't even want me to touch him. He acts almost like I am too impure to touch him. He has grown so arrogant for someone who used to be my hero.  
  
I met Lucius in the grand library on the second floor of the Manor in the West wing. The library was paneled in cherry wood and was accented by floating candles all around the vast room that seemed to have no end and no ceiling, like Hogwart's Grand Hall. This room was Lucius' room. He loved it. He was always researching something. I never really know what., just that it is the latest thing he is interested in. I wonder if I was just one of his interest. I know now that I was never a conquest, but a love that time itself could not stop.  
  
Lucius was sitting behind his grand cherry wood desk, working on some research I suppose. "You wanted to see me, Lucius." I said breaking his concentration with the novel open in front of him. "Yes, I did. You are aware that I am gone during the nights, Narcissa. Now I can tell you why." Lucius said. He looked almost happy to be telling me. It had been a weight in our relationship, but I never knew what the weight was exactly. Till now that is. "Narcissa, I am working with a faction of other pure-blood witches and wizards to finally get rid of the scum who are unworthy to study magic or to even have magical abilities. I am a Death Eater and one of the most loyal ones. We are lead by a man who is truly ruthless when it comes to mind games and pain, but he is exactly what the magical world needs to exterminate the scum. He is and will be the crucible ini this battle of blood, Narcissa. His name is the Dark Lord to his follow Death Eaters, but some know him as Lord Voldemort. "Lucius finally finished looking proud. I had no idea of what to say. My mind was reeling trying to come up with logical things to say, but my mind must still be asleep. Truth be told, I think I was dreaming the whole thing.  
  
"Narcissa," Lucius said." He is coming for dinner tonight, so please were something less revealing and have an excellent meal prepared. He is to have the best of everything."  
  
I was still confused, and it wasn't the first time this week either. I was still confused about how Lucius was proud of this because he came home night after night with the look of being haunted by something horrible.  
  
"Lucius, how can you be proud and seem to love this new faction, when you come home every night like your work with them haunts you so horribly." I carefully asked. If Lucius was turning into his father, I was going to tread softly as possible, so I wouldn't awaken the Malfoy temper.  
  
"How can you say that this is not for the best, Narcissa. You yourself were tormented by the unworthy blood traitors. They deserve to die!"  
  
Now I couldn't stand it any longer. I usually have a go amount of patience, but when he mentioned death, I lost it all.  
  
"DIE! Lucius, you are not the type of wizard that would do such a thing. At least I hope not. This Lord whatever-his-name-is must be holding you under some hex or curse because this isn't you Lucius Xaiver Malfoy!" I screamed.  
  
Lucius lost his patience as well. He raised his hand and before I knew what I said, it was out. "Please, Don't hurt the baby, Lucius!" I crumped to the floor and cried. 


	6. Confessions:Part 2

Soooooo sorry guys! In addition, I know this is short, but hey! It is just the conclusion of "Confessions". A will try to have a longer one up before the end of the day! Happy Holidays!!!

Grey Eyed Angel

"**Confessions: Part 2"**

Lucius raised hand stopped and slowly pulled away. His whole body was trembling. I do not know if it was out of fear or surprise or possibly happiness. He slowly backed up until he hit the front of his huge cherry desk. He them crumpled on the floor.

"Narcissa, are you sure? I mean absolutely?" he said trying to regain his composer. He never liked to seem weak in any manner.

I got up and started slowly walking towards him. I was afraid of what he might do, but I was more afraid of what he might do to himself. I slowly and patiently placed my hand to his trembling hand.

"There is no doubt." I said quietly.

He seemed to relax at my touch, but then he shot up and stood as steadfast as before, though I could see the still faint trembling of his hands. "The Dark Lord will be here soon. He can feel and sense all fears. Go back upstairs and prepare yourself. There will be no limits for him. Do you understand me?" I nodded. I stood. I started to walk towards the door, but Lucius grabbed my hand and looked directly into my eyes.

" Narcissa, he must not know about the baby, understand?" Again, I nodded. I went upstairs.

HAPPY

HOLIDAYS!


End file.
